Draco’s Gentlemen’s Evening
by Allydra
Summary: Hermione is finally fed up of being booted out of her house while her husband gathers with his friends for his Gentlemen’s Evening. DxH


Draco's Gentlemen's Evening

By Allydra

_Summary: Hermione is finally fed up of being booted out of her house while her husband gathers with his friends for his Gentlemen's Evening. _

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: None_

**A/N: I plan to come out with a longer version of this one-shot with smut, so if you're interested stay tuned!**

_~*Allydra*~_

You would think after six years of marriage that Hermione Malfoy née Granger would be use to the last Friday of the month when he husband, Draco called all his boys over and had a "gentlemen's evening." In which, for the evening Hermione would be royally kicked out of her house, and Draco and his old school mates gathered for a night of drinking and socializing.

Now Hermione, who was often told that she should join the "gentlemen's" wives for tea and gossip found it rather absurd that this evening always had to be held at _her _and Draco's house each time. Come on, Hermione thought, I mean there were at least twenty men who came this is event and they each had their own elaborate house so why couldn't they all just take turns hosting it so that _their_ wives were the ones who were booted rather than herself. Each of those Fridays, she would leave furious at the ridiculousness of it all and would proceed to tell her husband about it, only to hear him say, "That's why you should join the ladies for tea, dear."

It was always rather difficult to fight against him when he placed his charming smile on his face and then proceeded to kiss her. You would expect that after ten years of being together that she would have gotten use to his Malfoy techniques and could easily maneuver herself away from his dazzling, but no. It was always like the first time he was doing it and her knees would go weak as she fell into his trap of seduction thus getting herself removed from the house that Friday.

The old Hermione would have taken this opportunity to run away and visit her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley or her parents, but as part of her marriage she had forced them to become good chums with Draco and he always insisted due to their "friendship" that they should be joining him and the rest of his buddies for the evening. Her parents had not been too lucky during the war and were killed by one of Voldemort's many supporters. She would have also gone and visit Ginny Potter, but Ginny always took the opportunity to visit her parents on those days and after a couple of months of tagging along Hermione felt that she was intruding on the family even if they wouldn't admit it.

So now Hermione Malfoy was at a lost of what to do on her evening off. There was no work to be done, no paper work from St Mungo, no shopping that needed to be accomplished. In all other word Hermione was bored. Dead bored and tired and wanted to go home to her bed and have some really good hot passionate sex then sleep. Yes that is what Fridays were supposed to be about. Coming home to your husband after an exhausting week of listening to people complain about headaches or repairing limbs that were hacked off due to a bread cutting spell gone wrong. It wasn't suppose to be her coming in changing her clothes and running back out as elves set up chairs, drinks and food for the yet to arrive guests. She wasn't even issued a goodbye kiss from her good old hubby who was busy ordering the many elves around of where things should be placed.

Taking a seat at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione proceeded to order a Bloody Witch from the bar as well as the dinner special. Yup this was the Friday life of Hermione Malfoy, Top Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professional and Head of Healers at St Mungo, eating her dinner alone in a bar filled with strangers. One would go as far to even this that she was still _Miss Granger_ rather than Mrs. Malfoy.

Glancing at her watch Hermione checked to see that she still had three hours left before she could even think about heading home. What to do with three hours she thought aimlessly.

"Her-mi-ninny?" said a voice behind her.

Hermione quickly swerved in her chair to see the face of none other than the famous Victor Krum.

"Victor?" she said hesitantly. It's not very often you see your famous ex-ex-ex boyfriend in a random place in London. "How have you been?"

"I haf been vell," he replied and nodded to the chair beside her. "Is tis chair taken?" Hermione reluctantly shook her head wonder what trouble this would head to if Draco was to find out she saw Krum. He was still a big fan of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, but was not the biggest fan to know that her first kiss went to a man who was incapable of properly pronouncing her name.

"No, I'm here by myself," Hermione said. "How's Quidditch going?"

"It tis good, but I think I vill haf to retire soon. They vant their player to be younger; they attract a better crowd," Victor said with his broken English. "I hear you got married."

"Mhm," she replied taking a bite out of her dinner and a swig of her drink. "You may know him. Draco Malfoy? He's the owner of DHM Inc."

"Mal-foy…" Victor stuttered. "Vasn't his father a Death Eater, one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters?"

"Mhm," Hermione stated hoping that he would remember some last minute prior engagement that he had and leave her alone. This was _not _the night to be bugging Hermione Malfoy. Glancing again at her watch she was surprised that time today was on her side and that there was now only two and a half hours left to kill before heading back. Hopefully she wouldn't have to spend all of it listening to Krum. Gobbling her food down and chugging her drink, she listened as Krum proceeded to tell her about all the stuff he had been up to during the last ten years that he hadn't seen her. Hermione on the other hand was letting the words flow into one ear and out the other. Her lack of attention to paying notice to the famous Victor Krum would have made Draco proud, but it was a shame that he wasn't there because he was hosting his stupid gentlemen's evening. "Oh look at the time," Hermione stated suddenly jumping up from her seat and making her watch visible. "I'm late for meeting Draco for our night of _fun_," she said making up stuff as she went. "He promised to take me to see the magical version of Romeo and Juliet you know by the muggle author William Shakespeare." Throwing some money onto the counter she yelled thanks to Tom, the barman, and made a clear attempt to rid herself of Viktor. "It was really nice seeing you again Viktor. Maybe you and I can hang out sometime when you retire or when I have time off from work," Rushing out before he could object she headed straight to the loo where she apperated away to an alley on the Westside of London.

Dear husband Draco would have to owe her big time for having to run out the Leaky Cauldron too promptly. Even Tom may have found it odd that Mrs. Malfoy ran with such haste from his bar on the night that she was usually bored with. Maybe should could get her husband to raise the house elves wage by another sickle.

Walking out of the alley Hermione was thankful for her muggle knowledge and her proud of her sternness to always have muggle money in her purse as well as magic. Spotting a little coffee shop down the street Hermione started her brisk walk towards it looking down at the sidewalk trying to avoid people in the street. The last thing she needed on this night was to run into another lovely person that she didn't want to talk to. Entering the muggle shop, she ordered herself an expresso as well as a latte. She might as well as indulge in the muggle coffee; the wizarding world had yet to discover the wonders of flavored coffees and drinks and she was sure that when it did come out that they would have spinach and earwax flavor rather than vanilla and hazelnut.

"Stupid Ferret," Hermione muttered under her breath. Downing the expresso in one gulp she lazily stirred the latte mixing the whip into the drink. Maybe she could take a walk down to Piccadilly Circus. It had been a while since she had seen that amount of electricity being wasted, but she did always admire the area for its beauty. Thinking about her time once more, she decided a half hour walk to the area would be fine; she would have at least another forty five minutes to walk around and enjoy the scenery before she went home and gave her husband hell for this disastrous night.

Deciding that this was the way to go, she left the coffee shop and headed to the brightest place in London. In the muggle world it wasn't very popular to see a lone woman walking the streets, but Hermione had her wand, and she was sure that since the war her hand to hand combat skills had been improved so she would fight off anyone who would dare to attack her. (Although she wouldn't have mind using a hex on some unfortunate person so she could release her anger towards her dear hubby.)

Taking a stroll through the area, Hermione reminisced on her past when her parents would bring her to Piccadilly Circus to see the mass amount of lighting in the vicinity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AllYdra XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy considered himself a decent chap. He had joined and fought alongside the Boy-Who-Could-Never-Die, Harry Potter and saved Hermione Granger from the death trap that his father had set out for her when he escaped from Azkaban. What he never imagined was that he would fall in love with the _muggleborn_. Mudblood was no longer part of his vocabulary. Afterall, in third year there was a lot of force behind that punch; nearly twenty years later he was sure that her ability to kick and punch has much improved and he had seen her duel and _win_ against some of the most scariest Death Eaters from the Dark Lords flock. His mother hadn't been the happiest when she found out he had a _crush _on the famous witch; at the time half of the bachelors in the wizarding population were drawn to Hermione because of her role in defeating the Dark Lord, even Draco himself had an increasing crowd of females who swooned when he passed by and stalked his every move. He was after all the richest bachelor in England. He was sure that Potter richer, but as soon as the war had ended he tied himself down to the smallest of the Weasleys.

Draco didn't follow through with his attraction to Hermione Granger for a whole year. When he saw her at the one year reunion and celebration he could not help himself and asked her out to dinner for the next day. To say he wasn't thrilled when she accepted would be a lie, he was overjoyed that he almost kissed her at the party! Their relationship progressed much to the dismay of his mother (and his father who was also rotting away in Azkaban once more), but they continued and after three years of being together he finally proposed to her. Now his mother, who he still adored, finally accepted their relationship when he compared his other choices; Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. Mrs Malfoy was no idiot, she knew that individuals like Pansy and Millicent would only spend the Malfoy fortune. At least Hermione had a job, and was welled liked in society.

When he was younger he remember how his father would have a group of his male friends over for a gentleman's evening, similar to when his mother had her afternoon tea party with her lady friends. Hermione, who was his wife at the time, hadn't been overly excited for the event, but nevertheless she encouraged his idea so that he could rebuild the Malfoy name. Due to his father's choices during the war, a lot of people saw the Malfoy's as a disrespect to society. Hermione pointed out that this was a prime opportunity for him to rebuild broken alliances and even make some new ones.

So here he pacing while he waited for his guests to arrive. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about kicking his wife out of their house on a Friday. There had been over sixty gatherings in the last six years. Sixty times Hermione had left the house so that he could gather with his friends. Sixty times he had left her to wander around London and god knows where else all by herself. She was stubborn and refused to go to the other ladies' house to drink tea, at first she had been okay with his evening with his other pals insisting that Harry and Ron should join the group, but now everything the end of the month approached she became grumpy insisting that the other men should be hosting it too so that she wasn't always the one who had to leave. Yes, Draco Malfoy could feel the guilt running through his veins. She did have a good point and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel is Hermione was to have her friends over and told him to make himself scarce while they were over.

Hearing the house elves announce the arrival of the first guest, Draco wasn't surprised to see the Boy-Wonder. Ginny was probably heading to her parents again for dinner like she always did. Another wave of guilt rolled off him. Hermione had no one to spend her evening with. Ginny was off with her parents and her two best friends were with him. Greeting Potter with a handshake they both sat down.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's fine. I didn't see her much when she came home today. I think she's mad at me again," Draco replied. Harry laughed. This was the common way their conversation always began. It was regular for Hermione to be mad on the last Friday of the month.

"What did you do this time?"

"Hermione keeps insisting that one of you guys take over hosting the evening so that she could stay home," Draco said, watching as Harry was offered an appetizer by a house elf while another asked what drink her would like. "She says that it's not fair that we always have to be doing it. That there are plenty of people who attend and they should take their turn to host it."

"And what do you think?" Harry said.

"What do I think? I don't know? I think she's right, come on this is _Hermione_! When is she ever _wrong_? Would you be willing to take over sometimes?"

"I think this is something you should bring up today. Say something about drastic measures that Hermione would take if you continued to have the Friday. To be honest, I'm surprised she's allowed it to continue for so long; Ginny would have attacked me after the third time with her bat-boggy charm. I wouldn't mind doing it once in a while though," Harry reassured.

Draco nodded. Yes he thought, maybe it was time that he let other take over the monthly gathering. Hopefully the other would feel the same way when he mentioned the idea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AllYdra XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was tired when she arrived back at the Malfoy manor. It was a little over eleven o'clock and she was beyond exhausted. She was greeted by the house elves who took her cloak and headed up the grand stairs to hers and Draco's bedroom. She would argue with him tomorrow. She was too drained to think about anything except a hot bath and bed. Entering the room she felt arms wrap around her as lips attacked her neck.

"Bathroom," she muttered to her husband as he led her to the bathroom attached to their room.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized as he detached himself from her watching her strip herself of her clothes and step into the shower.

"Too tired," Hermione stated through the rain of water. "Tomorrow."

Stepping out of the shower, Draco handed her a towel and fetched her favorite PJs. He didn't like them; it covered too much, but if she was mad at him, he might as well have started to suck up to his wife so she wasn't too harsh on him over the next few days.

Putting on her clothes and quickly brushing her teeth, Hermione felt Draco's arms surround her once more carrying her to their bed. Collapsing into Draco's embrace, Hermione promptly snuggled herself closer to her husband. She would deal with him tomorrow she though before she fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AllYdra XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione woke up just as the first rays of sun peeked through the window hitting her face. She was a very light sleeper, and the tiniest things always woke her up. Hermione looked over at the individual who was occupying the other half of the bed and smiled to herself. He really looked like an angel. His blond hair was messed up do to a night's worth of sleep and his lips almost looked like they were pouting. She was sure that they would be pouting again later in the day once he woke up. Deciding it was too early to wake him she settled herself back down resting her head on his chest. Draco's arm automatically curled itself around her waist as she dozed back to sleep.

Draco awoke around nine o'clock. Usually by this time on a regular day Hermione would be bustling about the manor or be in the study reading a book waiting for him to wake up. That's one of the reasons he loved her. While she was a light sleeper and could survive off the regular eight hours of required sleep, he liked to sleep in on the days he had off and she never bothered him about it. Maybe it was due to Harry and Ron's habits that she had just grown accustom to it. Seeing she was still by his side even at so late in the morning shocked him. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm," was the response he received from his sleeping wife.

"Good morning sleep head," Draco said with a light smirk. He was pushing his luck already after last night, but she might as take what he could get for now.

"Hey," she said turning over so that she could look at him. "How was yesterday?" the witch asked.

"I should be asking you that. I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier how much you hate having to leave the house on Fridays. I should have asked other to take over during the first year. Ron said he's surprised that you put up with it for so long." Draco confessed.

Hermione sat up in the bed eying Draco. "So you talked to the other about taking turns hosting the evening?"

Draco nodded, "They all agreed that we can rotate, so that you don't always have to be put out."

Hermione was overjoyed! Finally she could stay home, and not have to wander the streets. Sure she would still be alone without Draco, but she would have house elves to keep her company and there was always the study/library that she could go to, to read one of the many books that it held.

"Thank you," she said expressing her excitement to kiss him passionately.

"I love you," he told her leaning in to brush his lips lightly against hers. "And I would do anything to keep you happy."

"I know," she said. Seeing his small frown, "Don't worry," she said teasingly. "I love you too."

**A/N: So there you go ladies and gentlemen. Please Review!**

**I know the ending's a bit cliché, but if you have any improvements or comments regarding grammar please tell me.**

Allydra


End file.
